<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вкусная зайка by Bergkristall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589276">Вкусная зайка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall'>Bergkristall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Venom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Other, Out of Character, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergkristall/pseuds/Bergkristall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Луна очень нравилась им обоим.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Eddie Brock, Luna Lovegood/Venom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты высокого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вкусная зайка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="text">
  <p>Эдди нравилась Луна. Точнее, очень нравилась. Еще точнее, она нравилась и Эдди, и Веному. Причем Веному до такой степени, что Эдди порой опасался, как бы тот ее просто-напросто не слопал от избытка чувств. Как именно симбиоты показывают свои чувства, Эдди не знал, но вполне справедливо опасался, что даже для человека с магическими способностями это может быть очень небезопасно. А посему с некоторых пор старательно избегал встреч с ней, хотя до этого у них состоялись три свидания, если, конечно, можно так их назвать. Первое они провели в Центральном парке, где Луна внимательно разглядывала пингвинов, которые, по ее словам, вели себя загадочно, все время улыбались и махали плавниками. Эдди, честно говоря, не заметил, поскольку сам все время рассматривал аппетитную попку наклонившейся к вольеру Луны и объяснял шепотом Веному, что вставший член не является аномалией и его не надо откусить во избежание. Второе «свидание» прошло в странном лесу, куда их перенесла Луна, объяснив, что это волшебный лес, где живут сказочные существа. После чего Веном немедленно взял контроль над телом, посадил Луну на плечо и ринулся в самую непролазную чашу. Эдди до сих пор было стыдно вспоминать, как Веном нашел огромного паука и, после короткой, но яростной борьбы разорвав его напополам, поднес Луне еще конвульсивно дергающуюся паучью лапу. К чести Луны, она приняла подношение не моргнув глазом, но мило объяснила, что акромантулов не ест, поскольку их мясо пагубно влияет на нарглов, а она еще не потеряла надежду их приручить. Веном несколько сдулся, спрятался, и даже им двоим не удалось уговорить его показаться. Третье же прошло вполне чинно — в хорошем ресторане. Эдди заранее покормил Венома, так что мог наслаждаться вкусными ребрышками и интересной беседой с Луной. Прощаясь в каком-то переулке, она сама потянулась поцеловать его, и он сначала жадно сжал такую соблазнительную попку и накинулся, словно оголодавший, на ее губы, но, почувствовав, как заволновался Веном, резко отскочил.</p>
  <p>— Прости, — покаянно выдавил он, увидев ее недоумевающий взгляд. — Боюсь, у нас ничего не получится. Веном... он... я…</p>
  <p>— Все хорошо, — прервала его лепет Луна. — Я понимаю.</p>
  <p>Эдди жалко кивнул, и Луна аппарировала.</p>
  <p>«Почему ты отпустил ее?» — спросил Веном.</p>
  <p>— Потому что ты опасен! — в сердцах выдал Эдди. — Я не могу допустить, чтобы ты навредил ей!</p>
  <p>«Но она такая вкусная, как я могу навредить ей?» — искренне удивился Веном.</p>
  <p>На это Эдди предпочел не отвечать. В результате Веном обиделся и целых три дня не разговаривал с ним, впрочем, не забывая намекать, что кормить его следует регулярно и обильно.</p>
  <p>Так почти прошли две недели. Эдди совсем измучился, то решая все честно рассказать Луне, то расстаться с ней. Последнее категорически не нравилось Веному, и он заявил, что если Эдди упустит «такую вкусняху», то он за себя не ручается и пойдет отрывать башки направо и налево. К концу второй недели Луна сама нашла его и, сказав, что хочет с ним поговорить, пригласила к себе. После аппарации они оказались прямо в спальне, но Эдди не успел ничего рассмотреть, поскольку Луна решительно толкнула его прямо на кровать, взмахом палочки заставила одежду исчезнуть, а веревкам оплести его руки и ноги, крепко привязав к столбцам. Эдди ничего не понимал, как и Веном, который на всякий случай затаился. Потерять Луну или обидеть не хотел ни один из них.</p>
  <p>— Думаю, я знаю, как решить нашу проблему, — мелодично пропела Луна, превращая свою одежду в костюм зайки.</p>
  <p>С розовой прозрачной коротенькой юбочкой с хвостиком, пушистым бюстгальтером с окошками, розовыми чулками и ободком с задорно торчащими ушками. И больше ничего.</p>
  <p>Она медленно подошла к кровати и оперлась коленом на край, рядом с обнаженным бедром Эдди. Тот мгновенно возбудился и дернул связанными руками.</p>
  <p>— Веревки сможет разорвать только Веном, — мило улыбаясь, проговорила Луна, словно невзначай приподнимая юбочку так, что стали видны подвязки.</p>
  <p>«Эдди, что происходит?» — растерянно спросил Веном.</p>
  <p>— Если бы я знал! — в сердцах выпалил Эдди. — Луна, развяжи меня!</p>
  <p>Но она лишь покачала головой, по-прежнему улыбаясь. Положила палочку на столик рядом с кроватью, а затем решительно забралась к Эдди на ноги и погладила напряженный член. Эдди снова дернулся и жалобно застонал.</p>
  <p>— Луна, это опасно! Ты играешь...а-а-ах... с огнем, мы не... не знаем... о боже! Как поведет себя Веном!</p>
  <p>— Именно это я и хочу выяснить, — наклонившись к нему и прижавшись сосками, промурлыкала Луна, а затем игриво укусила Эдди за подбородок.</p>
  <p>Он снова застонал, но тут же с испугом почувствовал, что Веном не на шутку разволновался. Эрекция начала стремительно падать, но заметившая это Луна  потерлась сосками о его грудь, а затем скользнула вниз и взяла в рот опадающий член. С наслаждением и мурчащими — по-другому и не скажешь — звуками она засосала его, а затем, придерживая рукой, принялась облизывать, словно самую вкусную в мире конфету.</p>
  <p>Эдди трясло, он хотел бы кончить прямо сейчас, пока Веном не вырвался на свободу, но Луна, словно почувствовав это, отстранилась.</p>
  <p>— Луна!.. — жалобно прохрипел Эдди. — Я... не... могу!</p>
  <p>Она лукаво улыбнулась, поднялась повыше и, придержав член, медленно ввела его в себя. Выдохнула и замерла, не двигаясь, глядя прямо Эдди в глаза. Оба тяжело дышали. Эдди чувствовал, как под кожей шевелится Веном, но даже это перестало пугать. Нежные горячие стенки влагалища так плотно, так правильно сжимали его, что ему было плевать на все. Но этого было так мало! Луна же, по-прежнему не двигаясь, сначала приласкала свою грудь, а затем ущипнула сосок Эдди. Тот ахнул и невольно выгнулся, подбросив Луну.</p>
  <p>«Эдди, прости», — успел еще услышать он, как Веном, еще в процессе превращения скинувший с себя Луну, вырвался на свободу, разорвав веревки.</p>
  <p>«Веном, нет!» — завопил Эдди, но тот его не послушался.</p>
  <p>— Какая вкусная зайка, — пророкотал он, одним движением притягивая к себе Луну и жадно облизывая ее лицо длинным языком.</p>
  <p>Вопреки ожиданию Эдди, Луна ни капли не испугалась, а лишь звонко рассмеялась и обхватила морду Венома.</p>
  <p>— Ну наконец-то, большой мальчик! А ну-ка ложись на кровать, я хочу исследовать тебя, — приказала она.</p>
  <p>— А мне можно будет тебя трогать? — ревниво спросил Веном.</p>
  <p>— И не только трогать, — снова промурлыкала Луна и забралась на него. — Какой ты большой! — восторженно выдохнула она, погладив налитой черный член.</p>
  <p>Эдди хотел было обидеться, но разделенное на двоих с Веномом удовольствие быстро затмило ненужную сейчас эмоцию. А Луна не сдерживала себя — с силой сжимала крепкие плечи, позволяла залезать себе языком в рот, бесстрашно гладила острые блестящие клыки. Веном  бережно потер жесткими пальцами соски, отчего Луна всхлипнула и выгнулась. Затем он одним движением сорвал с нее юбчонку, собрал смазку Луны и тщательно облизал пальцы.</p>
  <p>— Вку-у-усная, — еще раз пророкотал он, после чего приподнял ее и начал медленно насаживать на свой немаленький член.</p>
  <p>— Тш-ш-ш, не торопись, малыш, — шепнула Луна, помогая себе рукой. — Дай мне привыкнуть.</p>
  <p>Веном заскулил, но послушался. Он мелко дрожал, но держал себя в руках. Эдди даже восхитился такой выдержке — он-то давно бы уже вбивался в столь желанное тело.</p>
  <p>Наконец Луна смогла принять член Венома до конца. Немного покачалась на нем, привыкая, резко двинулась, ахнула и выгнулась. Тут уже Веном не выдержал: сел, подхватил ее под попу и начал насаживать на себя, одновременно лаская языком торчащие соски. Надолго их обоих не хватило, Луна громко застонала, вытянула спину струной и задрожала. Веном прикусил ее плечо, а затем сдернул с себя и кончил ей на ноги.</p>
  <p>Луна дотянулась до палочки, очистив себя, и прижалась к упавшему на кровать Веному.</p>
  <p>— Вкусная, — довольно прогудел он, облизав ей волосы и свалив смешной ободок.</p>
  <p>«В другой раз чур моя очередь, засранцы», — проворчал Эдди, отходя от яркого, общего на двоих оргазма.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>